More Ghost Rider Gear
More Ghost Rider Gear The Tinkers of the Ghost Riders are known for some crazy one off items at times, but sometimes they prove to be quite useful and they make some available to the other tribes. Although some of the other tribes don't always get the name references. Arrowstone This item looks like an oblong rock about 5 inches in length, 3 inches wide and 2 inches high, with a small embedded quartz on top. In reality, this item emits a magnetic field and is also a guidance scrambler. The magnetic field is attuned to frequencies that won't affect Shemarrian weapons (the particular magnetic field of Shemarrian railguns leave a slight magnetic resonance on the projectiles, and the particular frequencies of their plasma weapon containment fields). The field and scambler affect a 50 foot area, causing all non Shemarrian projectile weapons (railguns, cannons, etc), rockets, grenades and missiles to suffer -2 to strike that pass through the field. Plasma, ion and particle weapons suffer -1 to attack and deal 10% less damage. The field lasts for 2 minutes before it runs out of power. The device can be recovered and recharged (taking about 30 minutes to recharge), or a remote signal can be sent and it will detonate dealing 3d6 MD to a 10 foot area, preventing anyone from capturing it. * Weight: 6 lbs * MDC: 5 Bonespeaker’s Bracers A set of heavy bracers that have retractable probes, scalpels and nanites with special programming. These bracers allow the wearer to retrieve the memories of a recently dead (within the last 24 hours) creature with the head at least 50% intact. The probes and nanites can read the bio-electrical and chemicals in the brain and convert them into visual and audio data of the last 1 hour before death. A Cybernetic Medicine skill roll is required, -5% penalty for every 2 hours the body is found after death. The check suffers -10% for species that are near human, -25% for humanoid but alien species, -45% for supernatural creatures or creatures of magic. Takes 30 minutes of work to retrieve any information, with colours and sounds being dull or have patches of static. The information is transmitted through the nanites and bracer to the Shemarrian via induction and robotic uplink. * Weight: 8 lbs for pair. * MDC: 10 each Anti-Wizard Hat This item was created partly as a joke on the Wayfinders, but ended up turning into a far more useful item. The Anti-Wizard Hat looks like a large brimmed, tall pointed hat that is slightly worn looking, with several fake runes spread around it's surface. Some call it the Gandalf Hat, as it looks like one he would have worn. A large star shaped icon marks the 'front' and glows when the system is activated. The icon also acts as the projector. Concealed within the hat is an Anti-Theron Projection System the Ghost Riders acquired from Paladin Steel, and passed the information along to the other tribes for the Necromancer project. This does make the hat heavy, making it not favoured for most mortal creatures, but the robotic Shemarrians and cyborg NeShemar can handle the weight far easier. Also the design makes it less favoured amongst many of the other tribes, especially the Skullcrushers and Wayfinders who find the joke in bad taste. Due to the smaller size of the projection system, the range of the bolts and the field are shorter, and the payload is smaller, but this is offset by a quick reload system that ejects spent half gallon sized anti-theron cartridges. The hat links to the Shemarrian, and has holes in the brim to allow antenna to go through and function unimpeded. Anti-Theron Projection System (ATPS) The downside of the system is that it has only a limited number of shots/minutes of available power; the organic matrix fueling the effect burns out and requires replacement. * Range: (Anti-Theron Bolts) 500 ft (Anti-Theron Field) Field is nearly skin tight around the wearer, only a few inches at most. * Damage: (Anti-Theron Bolts) Does 4d6 HP/MDC damage per shot (based on what the creature is). Varies according to the weapon type, but ALL anti-Theron weapons use the following guidelines: Depending on how much PPE is present and how essential it is to an organism’s survival, damage varies: * Techno-Wizardry Devices (including TW generators), enchanted objects, rune weapons, and other magically-infused (but INANIMATE) objects are NOT affected and take no damage. * Non-magical beings. psychics, and ‘mundanes’ are unaffected and experience nothing aside from a slight tingling sensation, mild sunburn-like symptoms, and a passing feeling of nausea from a Disruptor strike. * Magic Users and other beings who have ‘learned’ or artificially acquired magical abilities (including tattoos and implants), but who can otherwise survive without magic present are affected, but the effects aren’t as dramatic. They do NOT get a save versus the disruption because all of their effort has gone into OPENING themselves to the supernatural and embracing their magical potential. * Supernatural Creatures who possess some small measure of magical ability will suffer a greater degree of damage/injury. ...normal damage x1.5. Gargoyles, Brodkil, Lycanthropes, Shapeshifters (including Nightspawn), Possessees, Shifters, and Witches, are all examples of beings in this category. Note that if these beings were to possess bionics or other conditions that NEGATE their magical abilities (like Brodkil bionics) they lose this vulnerability, and are NOT affected, taking damage only as normal. These beings do NOT get a saving roll versus the PPE disruption. * ‘High’ Supernatural Beings with a high level of, and reliance on, PPE will suffer greatly, taking DOUBLE damage. This includes Dragons, Angels, Demons, Splugorth, Faerie Folk, Demi-Gods. However, these beings DO get a roll to SAVE versus their own PPE backfiring on them. A successful roll to save HALVES the damage done to them. * Creatures of Pure Magic that cannot survive without magic are the most seriously affected, and take TRIPLE damage. This covers ghosts, possessing entities, Undead, Elemental Beings, Alien Intelligences, and god-beings. However, these beings DO get a roll to SAVE versus their own PPE backfiring on them. A successful roll to save HALVES the damage done to them. * Golems, Iron Juggernauts, and other magically-powered automatons/automations will be effectively STUNNED, being paralyzed for 1d4 melees per shot, and will be unable to move or defend themselves, as magical energy shorts out and storms over them. Other Effects: * Magic Disruption----Each blast NEUTRALIZES HALF the number of PPE points that it does damage...these points are temporarily lost to the magic user/creature until it can regain them normally(by rest or drawing on other sources). * Magical Forcefields take 1.5 normal damage. * Invisible beings will be revealed by an anti-theron burst and will remain visible for 2d4 melees (gradually fading) as a result of residual anti-therons causing them to flouresce and become visible to the naked eye. (Anti-Theron Field) Supernatural/PPE-rich opponents hitting the field take damage as above, starting with 3d6 ‘virtual’ damage. * Rate of Fire: (Anti-Theron Bolts) * (Anti-Theron Field) Standard, ECHH Payload: (Anti-Theron Bolts) A one-half-gallon-sized anti-theron cartridge that’s good for 100 shots before needing replacement. (Anti-Theron Field) That same one--half-gallon-sized anti-theron cartridge is good for maintaining the field up to 3 hours. * Weight: 10 lbs. * MDC: 20 Stomp Boots These heavy armoured boots contain gravity projectors which can create directed shockwaves to knock down foes, or add a bit more punch to a kick. Using a link to the Shemarrian, the boots draw power and can be activated quickly. With a stomp of the foot, the gravity projector will create a shockwave through the ground in a five foot line in the direction the toes are pointing. Or the system can be used to add a bit more force to a kick. Alternatively, the system can be used on low settings to make it seem that the wearer is far heavier or larger to sensors and senses of creatures that detect vibrations, especially through the ground. Stomp * Range: Stomp 30 ft long line 5 feet wide. * Damage: People and creatures weighing less than 1000 lbs have a 60%, 80% with both feet, chance of being knocked off their feet by the groundshock. 2d4 MD (3d4 MD with both feet) to structures and those within the line. * Rate of Fire: 1 per melee per foot, counts as two attacks with a two foot stomp. * Kicks gain +1d8 MD and can knockdown targets that weigh under 1000 lbs, with a +10% modifier. Weight: 5 lbs each MDC: 25 each Portable Foxhole A flexible plastic-like item that is about 10 feet long, 3 feet wide and 2 inches thick that rolls up like a bedroll. When placed on the ground and activated, the underside has vents that open and vent plasma for about 5 seconds, burning and melting away the ground it is laying on, digging a hole that is just a bit larger than 10 ft by 3 ft by 2 feet deep, creating a near instant foxhole. The portable foxhole can be rolled up and stored for use later or left in place to act as padding for a Shemarrian laying in the foxhole, or pulled over the Shemarrian to act as cover. The top surface has chameleonic coating to blend in with surrounding terrain granting +20% to conceal the foxhole. It is also thermal and IR shielded, enemy sensors suffering -25%. It has enough power the digging process twice and the chameleonic coating for 10 hours before requiring recharging. * Weight: 10 lbs * MDC: 5 Category:Ghost Rider Technology Category:Ghost Rider Category:Stomp Boots Category:Portable Foxhole Category:Anti-Wizard Hat Category:Arrowstone Category:Bonespeaker's Bracers